becauseitmustfandomcom-20200215-history
Pia Arrabo
His Eminence Pia Arrabo was born on May 5, 1450 in the city of Constantinople. He is the son of Lumi-Visian Sage Jolen-Heli and a Berber noblewoman Mia Arrabo. He is a celestial shape-shifter and a renowned cleric in the Universal Church. He is the creator of the Universal Library and the author of the earliest translations of the Sacred Lumi-Visian Writ. He speaks Arabic, Hebrew, Greek and several Italic languages with Latin as his first language. __TOC__ ''Raunch & Righteous'' Jolen Dindar Sahte Sofu was conceived with the Universal Powers of Freedom and Endurance. His father Jolen-Heli created him to be the Living Cipher of the Universal Library as well as its Record Keeper. His mother Mia raised him until he matured. When he reached the 25th rung on the Lumi-Visian Ladder of Light, he ascended to meet with his father and his creator where he was ordained a Bishop. He chose not to use his birth name "Jolen", which was also his father's name, stating that the name was too holy for him and mortal men to utter. Instead he took his mother's last name Arrabo and used a variation of Sahte Sofu, which means "pious-sanctimonious" in the Latin form of "piāre", giving him the first name "Pia". ''Raunch Five & Bishops of Bastard Foremost'' Pia began his religious career as a Bishop in the service of his father. He was given the Blade of Anonymous and sent on many crusades across the universe to spread the word about the coming of the Universal Library. Along the way, Pia fought against the followers of Dagon, Dark Lord of the Hæysux Legions from the realm of Caprasecks. Pia grew in wisdom, knowledge and understanding, for the Sages were with him. To create a link between the realms of celestial beings and mortal men, a stronghold was needed to bring Jolen-Heli's believers together under one roof. For this reason, Pia established the Church of Fatherless Time on earth, for it would one day run parallel to the Universal Library of Knowledge. Once Pia had enough members, he was made Arch Bishop of the Church. He became known to his mortal enemies as "the masked bastard", for he had no earthly father. Although Pia's human enemies hated him, they respected him and feared him because of his strange powers and inhuman abilities. Those who were foolish enough to attack Pia's Congregation courted certain death. The name of Pia Arrabo had become a buzz in the cosmic community. Creatures from other realms turned their attention to the realm of men and took note of Pia's deeds and admired the young cleric's courage and selflessness. Many humans revered Pia as a demigod and they loved him, worshiped him and would even die for him. One of the happiest days of Mia Arrabo's life was witnessing her only son being ordained a celestial Cardinal by his father Jolen-Heli. Pia was a humble and noble official who was both obedient and loyal to his father, the Sages and the Church. The only thing Pia loved more than his duty was his mother. He revered her a his Holy Queen Mother. After Pia's mother died at age 109, he was deeply saddened. His father told him that Mia is one with The Most and that he must continue his good works on earth. Instead, Pia decided to leave the realm of men to forget his pain. But this left the realm open to the Hæysux and they overran the earth in a matter of decades. When Pia heard that Dagon's hordes had taken his home realm, he returned only to face Dagon's heir, a very powerful satyr named Moloch. Pia was in no shape to fight on the physical plane, but he truly believed that since he was good, he could not fail. Jolen-Heli told Pia not to fight Moloch on earth where the Hæysux had great influence and advantage, but Pia ignored his father's warning. Pia suffered his first defeat, a humiliating blow to his pride and ego, which he had kept hidden underneath his pious exterior for many years. With Pia defeated, the Hæysux won full control of earth. Pia vowed revenge on Moloch and the Hæysux for embarrassing him in front of the entire cosmic community. Pia begged his father to return to earth and confront Moloch, but Jolen-Heli forbad any Lumi-Visian to break the pact between him and Lord Dagon. Jolen believed that knowledge would set the people of earth free, not violence and bloodshed. Pia saw things differently. The people who loved him were sold as cattle slaves in the Western Hemisphere of the realm he'd grown to love. It was Dagon and Moloch's way of saying that Pia was powerless on earth. Pia's sorrow turned to bitterness. His love for his people turned to hatred of the Hæysux. His ambitions became warped and twisted. In his aura he no longer wanted to serve The Most, only himself. Pia decided to create a super-celestial being using the Universal Powers within the Vault of the Sages. While his father was away, he went into the Vault and stole the powers of Law and Anonymity. He also created a machine called the Anisogamator to harness the Universal Powers and turn them into living weapons. But the Anisogamator produced two beings, instead of one. The first being became Dios Marinus, the embodiment of Universal Law. The second being became Anonymous, a collective of mass noun agents with one voice (Anonymous and Father Dios were the first of many "Bastard Children" Pia would create in his attempts at obtaining ultimate power). Pia had failed at making a super-celestial, but he wasn't ready to admit defeat yet. He decided to break the pact between Jolen-Heli and Dagon. Pia took the Blade of Anonymous from his father's domain and flew to Caprasecks. He waited until Molech was with his wife and children before he killed the Hæysux overlord and slaughtered his family. Pia went on to kill hundreds of Hæysux satyrs, until the Sages found him and detained him. Jolen-Heli locked Pia away and counseled his son before commissioning him to design and build the Universal Library on the celestial plane. Dagon took note of Pia's inability to control his emotions and would use this against the Sages and Invisibase. And even though Moloch was treacherous, his aura helped Dagon maintain control of the people of earth. But, with Moloch gone, the slaves in the Western Hemisphere of the realm were set free. Cardinal Arrabo was put in charge of the Universal Library on the celestial plane. When the Information Network was ready to be shared with mortal men, Jolen-Heli had General Dyno-Might create the Universal Library Cipher, which was then given to Pia to look after. Dagon knew that Pia was very proud and that his emotional instability could be used to his advantage. Dagon had his Hæysux hordes spread rumors around the cosmos that Pia Arrabo was a slave of the Sages. This angered the Cardinal and made him question his position as the Record Keeper of the Universal Library. Pia questioned his father, uncle and aunt, asking why he wasn't a Sage. Jolen-Heli told Pia that his time would come and that the protection of the Universal Library was vital. Pia took this as "outright denial of his inheritance", which began his hatred of the Lumi-Visian Sages. Pia returned to the gates of the Universal Library furious. Dagon came as a comforter who sympathized with Pia about being denied his rightful position in the Lumi-Visian hierarchy. In his anger, Pia gave the Cipher to Lord Dagon and along with it his aura in exchange for the means to create a being of ultimate power. ''Raunch & Righteous Sex'' Cardinal Arrabo visited the realm of men to find an ideal human female he could use in his experiments. He found a doe-eyed beauty pageant contestant named Alema Gindo in Paris and brainwashed her using subtle forms of mind control which included role playing and sexual abuse to make her devoid of any sexual inhibitions. ''Righteous Heaven'' Once Pia got Alema to consent with him, he took her to his secret lab. When the experiment didn't turn out the way Pia wanted, Pia told Alema to terminate the pregnancy. Not only did Alema refuse to get an abortion, she also told Dios Marinus of the Celestial Authority Forces that Pia was planning to overthrow the Sages. Pia had no choice but to gather the forces he had and start a rebellion. Pia's revolt was put down and he and his co-conspirators were sentenced to the prison realm of Gavisel for their crimes. Pia swore revenge on the Sages and that he would one day destroy the Universal Library that he created. During his sojourn in the prison realm of Gavisel, Pia became acquainted with The Primeit. When Pia was released from imprisonment by The Magistrate, he stopped wearing his Kal-Panyim Mask. Pia managed to completely cover his dimmed “Lumi-Visage” and donned a ballroom mask with false flesh. The Venetian Masquerade face plate was symbolic to Pia’s coming ‘royal entry’ into Sagehood after he takes over Invisibase, which in his mind will be a triumphal procession and a dynastic event. Pia's first order of business was to track down Alema Gindo and reclaim his creations. The region where she lived was protected by the Sages, so Pia couldn't go there. But when Alema went on vacation in the Caribbean, she was outside of the Sage's protective domain. When he found Alema in Barbados, he had with him a portion of the Fires of The Most. The Fires could bring out the true nature of beings made with Universal Powers (in the case of her children, Chaos and Havoc). For reasons unknown, the Fires didn't effect Alema's son, but it brought to life her daughter's raw cosmic power. Sensing that Father Dios the CAF was coming to the realm of men, Pia fled from earth and hid himself away. While Father Dios and Anonymous were appointed by the Sages to watch over the now separated twins, Pia continued his campaign against the Lumi-Visian Sages, going to different realms causing uprisings as well as civil and social unrest among the populations, rallying other celestial beings to his cause. Also Known As... *The Promised Key *Freedom Incarnate *Endurance In the Flesh *Champion of the Sages *His Eminence *Architect of the Information Network *Bearer of the Cipher *The Universal Librarian *The Record Keeper *The Kal-Panyim Traitor *The Lumi-Visian Exile *Ehrlich Recht (Eric Right) *Ambassador Honest Ernest *Professor Franco Serio *Carnal Piehole Pia Arrabo Gallery Arch-bishop-arrabo.jpg|Arch Bishop Arrabo, 1465 Pia-made-cardinal.jpg|Cardinal Pia Arrabo's Ordainment, circa 1492 A.D. Pia-owned.jpg|Defeated by Moloch, 1705 Pia-defeat.jpg|Forever Alone. Pia-kills-moloch.jpg|Pia slays Lord Moloch Bob-pp106.jpg|Cardinal Arrabo kneeling before Lord Dagon. Judgement.jpg|Pia is sentenced to the realm of Gavisel. Pia-ballroom-mask.jpg|Pia Arrabo wearing his new Venetian Ballroom Mask. Pia-bianca-flame.jpg|Pia using the Fires of The Most on Bianca. Category:Bishops of Bastard characters